1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydraulic damping device such as a shock absorber and more specifically to a method of connecting a spring seat to the body of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JU-B-50-29108 discloses an arrangement wherein a plurality of mounting projections are formed on the reservoir tube of a shock absorber and used to locate a spring seat in a predetermined desired position. The seat once mounted on the projections is arc welded in place.
However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that the arc welding process requires a special type of welding wire which is quite expensive. Accordingly, the cost of the device is undesirably raised.